Ash Ketchum
Ass Ketchup battled against Super Mario in Video Game Rap Battles 1, Gary Oak in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 18, and Yugi Muto in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 15. He was played by Jordan (VGRB), and Nathan Provost (ERBP). He was also revealed in a liveshow that he will be in an Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History. Information About the Rapper: Ash Ketchum is a 10 year old boy from Pallet Town. He is the main character of the Pokemon anime and the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. His partner is a Pikachu who always seems revert to a level in the single digits at the start of a new season, but keeps all the previous moves he has learned. Ash is usually accompanied by a girl and a man on his adventures throughout the Pokemon world. Ash somehow manages to collect all the starter Pokemon, even though the Pokemon professors only give trainers one. Lyrics: Video Game Rap Battles 1 Verse One: Another Challenge? I'll show you I rap faster! For you're just a plumber, I'm the Pokemon Master, I'll burn you like a Charizard, Zap you like a Pikachu, Whip you like a Venusaur, beat you like a Riolu! My name's known across the Pokemon world! Who you known by? Just some ugly blond girl! Imma ten year old BOSS, how you rap to that? You may be the face of Nintendo but all you do is plundge crap! Verse Two: You think you're so hot? But let me remind you! You get power from eating flowers and smoking mushrooms, You think you're supierior? HA! At least I HAVE a Mom, You may be the superstar but, LUIGI'S THE BOMB! Epic Rap Battle Parodies 18 Verse One: I'm the very best, I'm banging on my chest, Like a Ferrow going Apeshit, it's time for the real test! I'm Magestic like Ho-Oh, I spit hot and gold, I'm like a Blastoise, because I have lyricall water flow! I'mma beat you so hard, you won't be using healing berrys, I mean, you're as much homosexual as a dancing Clefairy! You're forgetting that the entire anime revolves around me! Soon as we hit Sinnoh, that's the last you're ever seen! Verse Two: I'm kicking it old school, Black and White to Red and Blue, I got an army of leaders, come fight me and my crew! Trap you with my rhymes like a Master Ball, feel the hate? That's 'cause you're too busy substituting the "Ball" with "Bate"! Don't be hating on my love life, here, i'll make your darken! I bet when you whipped out your Metapod, it didn't use harden! That's the end of it, let's roll the credits theme song, "Gotta Catch 'em all, gotta kick your ass, Po-Ke-Mon!" Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 15 Verse One: Call me the master, I'm about to catch 'em all, It's time to show this chump just how to Poke Ball, I'll make it rain like a Blastoise, i'll leave you in my wake, You're the King of a Card game? Give me a break, In it since '97, i'm still going strong, You're a jealous little metro cause my poke money is long, By the time this is done, i'll leave you six feet under, I'm electric on the mic, now Pikachu, THUNDER! Verse Two: Still playing with puzzles? Wow, what a child, I don't know whats worse, your rhymes or your style, You spend your days playing while i'm spending mine training, While your spotlight is waning, and your bank account's draining, Taking down beasts while you're playing with toys, Been through so many gyms you'd think my skills were on roids, I've got one final puzzle that I need you to solve, Is Yami what happens when Bitches evolve? Category:Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoon History Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:ERBoCH Season 1 Category:Jordan (VGRB) Category:Nathan Provost Category:Characters Category:Male